Secret Feeling
by yukiyosaki
Summary: (MiyuKou) Saat Miyuki Kazuya jatuh sakit...


Waktu seakan merangkak lambat. Okumura Koushuu menguap pelan seraya menerawang jauh ke langit kelabu di luar jendela. Bel istirahat yang ditunggu akhirnya menggema nyaring, murid-murid langsung berhamburan keluar kelas.

"Koushuu, ayo kita ke kantin," ajak Taku.

"Kau duluan saja. Aku menyusul setelah mengambil sesuatu di asrama."

"Oke!" Taku menyongsong Yuuki dan Yui yang telah menantinya di depan kelas.

Koushuu melupakan buku tugas bahasa Inggrisnya di kamar, jadi sebelum pelajaran dimulai ia harus bergegas mengambilnya.

Alangkah terkejutnya ketika dirinya mendapati seseorang ada di dalam kamar pada jam seperti ini.

"Miyuki-senpai?"

Miyuki terbaring di tempat tidurnya.

"Ah... kau rupanya." Ia pun sama terkejut.

"Aku hanya mau mangambil sesuatu."

"Hmh..." Miyuki kembali memejamkan matanya.

Apakah hari ini Miyuki tak masuk kelas? Tapi ia tampak mengenakan seragam, dalam hati Koushuu bertanya.

"Okumura..." panggil sang kapten sebelum juniornya beranjak keluar. Koushuu menoleh. "bisa kau antarkan ini kepada Kuramochi?"

Miyuki menyodorkan sebuah buku agenda. Isinya semacam data pertandingan dan statistik tim lawan yang akan mereka hadapi minggu ini.

"Kita akan melawan Inajitsu?" Koushuu melirik sederet tulisan di sampul buku.

"Ya... sore ini ada latih tanding. Kataoka-kantoku belum memberitahu kalian karena ini cukup mendadak."

 _Catcher_ bersurai kepirangan meraih buku dari tangan seniornya. Ada yang aneh dengan Miyuki, pikir Koushuu. Telapak tangan itu teraba hangat saat ia tak sengaja menyentuhnya tadi.

"Kau sakit?"

"Hanya sedikit flu, bukan hal serius," jawabnya.

Koushuu tak bertanya lebih jauh. Ia harus bergegas menyusul teman-temannya untuk makan siang.

Medung menggantung sepanjang hari ini, melukis langit dengan arakan awan kelabu tanpa mengijinkan matahari mengintip sedikitpun. Akhirnya hujan mengguyur sore harinya tepat ketika klub baseball SMA Seidou tengah berlatih tanding melawan SMA Inashiro. thank

Ini hanya hujan, ujar mereka. Semangat mereka tak semudah itu hanyut oleh tetesan air. Pertandingan tetap berjalan seperti biasa.

" _STRIKE_! _BATTER_ _OUT_!" _Umpire_ berteriak saat fastball yang dilempar Furuya tertangkap mulus oleh Miyuki.

"Yeah!" Seru pemain lainnya ketika ace mereka berhasil membuat batter dari Inashiro tak berkutik.

" _Nice pitch_ , Furuya!" seru Miyuki.

"Sejauh mana dia bisa bertahan..." gumam Koushuu, tatapnya tak pernah lepas mengawasi pertandingan dari tepi lapangan. Ia masih menjadi pemain lapis ke dua, kemungkinan ia tak akan mendapat kesempatan bermain sore ini. Meski demikian ambisinya tak pernah surut menjadi pemain lapis pertama. Demi bersanding dengan seseorang... Ia tau tak punya banyak waktu lagi karena orang itu hanya akan bermain di klub baseball ini sampai tiga bulan mendatang.

Di luar perkiraan mereka, keadaan berbalik di set-set akhir. Seidou tak dapat mempertahankan keunggulan mereka. Lemparan Furuya tak bisa lagi membungkam _batter-batter_ Inashiro. Di sisi lain Narumiya Mei tetap bermain konsisten hingga akhir dan berhasil membawa Inashiro menang.

Hujan yang luruh tak lagi sederas sebelumnya. Para pemain basah kuyup tak terkecuali.

"Senpai."

 _Catcher_ bersurai kecoklatan menyeka air hujan seraya menoleh ke arah suara yang memanggilnya.

"Kenapa kau begitu bodoh?"

"Apa?" Miyuki tersentak, tak habis pikir seorang junior berani mengatainya bodoh.

"Apa kau tak bisa membedakan antara gigih dan bodoh?"

"Hei-"

"Aku mengerti kau ingin berjuang di pertandingan ini tapi kau tak memperhitungkan kondisimu. Jika terjadi sesuatu padamu apa kau memikirkan dampaknya pada tim?" Iris bulat _emerald_ -nya menusuk tajam sepasang mata yang lain.

"Ambil ini." Ia melempar sehelai handuk, meninggalkan sang kapten yang basah kuyup.

"Ah... terima kasih." Secara refleks ia menangkap selembar kain yang terbang ke arahnya, dengan terheran tentunya. "Okumura..."

Seraya terbaring, Miyuki terngiang kata-kata-nya yang tak sopan padanya sore tadi. Tapi di sisi lain Miyuki menangkap maksud baik Koushuu yang sebenarnya ingin memperingatkannya agar tak memaksakan diri. Caranya hanya terlalu blak-blakan. Dan sekarang Miyuki merasakan akibat kebodohannya. Kepalanya terasa berat seolah gravitasi bumi menindihnya. Untuk beranjak bangun saja ia tak sanggup.

"Miyuki-senpai, ayo kita makan malam," ajak Kimura, teman sekamarnya yang lain. Mereka tinggal bertiga di kamar ini bersama Koushuu.

"Kau duluan saja." Miyuki tau ia tak akan sanggup berjalan menuju ruang makan. Saat ini ia hanya ingin memejamkan mata dan meringkuk di balik selimut hangat miliknya.

Tak lama kemudian, seseorang kembali dari ruang makan lebih cepat dari biasanya.

"Makanlah."

Miyuki membuka kelopak iris hazelnya perlahan. Seseorang meletakkan nampan berisi semangkuk nasi dan lauk pauk. Lalu sosok itu menghilang keluar. Pandangannya sedikit kabur karena tak sepenuhnya sadar namun ia dapat memastikan sosok yang barusan datang adalah _dia._

* * *

Malam harinya saat Koushuu hendak terlelap, sebuah suara membuat matanya urung terpejam. Ia memicingkan fokusnya menyapu sekeliling ruangan.

"Miyuki-senpai?" Koushuu turun dari tempat tidur untuk memastikan.

Lelaki bersurai kecoklatan tak menjawab. Saat Koushuu mendekatinya, ia tampak menggigil. Tak salah lagi demamnya semakin tinggi.

"Senpai, apa kau menyimpan obat deman?"

Tanpa menunggu lelaki itu menjawab, tangannya telah bergerak menggeledah laci-laci lemari, mencari-cari sesuatu yang mungkin bisa meredakan demam. Akhirnya ia menemukan obat di laci milik Kimura.

"Kau bisa bangun? Minumlah ini."

Miyuki berusaha duduk dan menelan pil itu.

"Kenapa cuaca mendadak dingin..." Ia mengigau.

Koushuu berniat kembali ke tempat tidurnya namun sesuatu yang hangat meraih tangannya.

"Hei..."

Belum selesai Koushuu berkata, ia telah terjatuh ke sisi Miyuki. Dua tangan kokoh melingkar di pinggangnya seperti tengah memeluknya dari belakang.

"HEI... APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN?!" Koushuu terkejut. "L-LEPASKAN!" Miyuki menahannya erat. Ia dapat merasakan kulit laki-laki itu hangat menyentuhnya.

"JANGAN SENTUH!" Ia memberontak.

Koushuu tak tau harus berbuat apa semantara laki-laki itu tengah mendekapnya sambil menggigil. Pada akhirnya ia tak melawan lagi karena tampaknya Miyuki tak sadar melakukan hal ini.

Dan sepertinya ia tak punya maksud buruk, pikirnya.

Ia membiarkan Miyuki terlelap dalam posisi ini beberapa saat.

Namun aneh, ia merasakan sesuatu dalam tubuhnya berdetak lebih cepat dari biasanya, aliran darahnya berdesir seperti terpacu sesuatu.

" _Yabai_..." Koushuu membenamkan wajah kemerahannya ke dalam dekapan lelaki itu.

TBC(?)


End file.
